


The perfect couple

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom Sex, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Trapped, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Waking up as a part of a game with no knowledge on how she got there. A young woman is forced to endure a strange character-building walkthrough with an unknown player that has no idea on what they were walking into. After she had enough, she demanded to see the player, making the game arrange her demand with the player before a boy that she quickly fell in love with appeared, then things quickly got out of her control while the game mechanics made her moments with her first boyfriend interesting and unforgettable for both sides of the quickly growing relationship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The perfect couple

“Welcome to Virtual Masters, limited edition version.” A man said, making me open my eyes to a white void that was all around me. “I’m going to ask you a series of questions and I would like you to answer them anyway you like.”

“What, where did you say I am?” I asked. “What kind of name is that?”

“What are you, a girl or a boy.” He asked.

“Um, what kind of question Is that?” I asked. “Can’t you see I’m a girl or are you blind.”

A soft giggle sounded behind me, but it sounded to be a whisper, making me look around to see nothing, but white.

“My apologies ma’am.” The man said. “I am blind... for now. Let me get my eyeballs. A huge pair of glasses fell from the sky with a loud bang that sounded to be falling on a metal drum, making the ground shake on impact.

“Oops, sorry about that ma’am, I dropped them.” He said, making another giggle sound.

A huge hand came out of the void and grabbed the glasses before they disappeared.

“There we are, now I can see you.” He said just as the world around me filled with life as a vast forest grew around me with an alarming pace.

I look around in awe since it was beautiful. The place was lush with medical herbs and and other plants that was scattered everywhere throughout the trees while the sound of birds chirps filled the air all around me.

“Now that I can see you, what are you?” The man asked. “I’m still not sure on that part.”

“What.” I said.

“She’s a human mage.” A whisper said and sounded to be from the person laughing.

I looked toward the person, but only saw more rich forest just as a rabbit ran to me and started to nibble on the plant under my foot, making me take a step back as I stared at it.

“Who's there.” I asked as I looked back to the voice.

“Oh a mage.” The man said. “Very good.”

I looked to the voice in confusion.

“Where am I?” I mumbled.

A few footsteps on a wooden floor sounded, followed by the sound of a door opening, then a few soft screeches of metal as if someone was looking through a closet with metal hangers.

“Mage, mage.” The man croaked softly. “Ah, here we are, your choice in clothes ma’am. Pick one.You can buy more later.”

I looked around to see only the forest, but no clothes.

“Good choice ma’am.” He said.

“What.” I said just as something wrapped around my body.

I looked down and noticed a white swimsuit was around me, making me grab it, then look around again.

“Okay, now that you are dressed, let me get your weapon. Would you like a modern, a middle age or a futuristic magic weapon.”

“What.” I said, there was no reply for about ten seconds, making me look to the rabbit that was now climbing on my foot that was covered with a leather boot before it curled up into a ball as if it was about to go to sleep.

“Can’t choose?” The man asked, making me look to him. “You can always let your avatar choose.”

“Avatar.” I said in confusion. “This is a game?”

“Let her choose.” The voice whispered, making me look toward the person, but I still didn’t see anyone.

“Okay, will do.” The man said just as a staff, flamethrower and laser rifle appeared.

“Oh so not good.” I said as I backed away. “I am not going to be stuck in a game.”

“Choose your weapon ma’am.” He said.

I took a breath as I stared at the laser rifle. Something invisible grabbed my arm and moved it to the laser rifle before I pulled back, making the rifle move with me as the other items disappear.

“Good choice ma’am.” He said.

“Interesting, how are you reacting like a real human.” The voice whispered again.

“Show yourself player.” I said. “Don’t make me do your bidding.”

“What do you say player?” The man asked. “Do you wish to show yourself?”

“Wait I can do that?” the whisper asked. “Never mind, yes, show me to her.”

A boy that looked to be in his late teens appeared.

“Wait your a boy?” I asked.

“Yes I’m a boy.” He said, making me looked him up and down as he was really cute.

He smiled as his face filled with color, then something move next to me, making me look back to see a heart was fluttering around before it disappeared as the boy giggled.

“I love games that allow me to read thoughts.” He said.

“What.” I said as I looked at him.

“I’m glad I’m down your alley in boys.” He said.

“What!” I yelped as i didn't know how he could read my thoughts.

“No no, don’t be afraid.” He said in worry. “I don’t mind. You are cute to me as well.”

“How did I get here?” I asked.

He stared at me in confusion.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” I asked. “I can’t read your thoughts like you can.”

He stepped forward and grabbed my chest, making me smack his hand away.

“I-I’m sorry.” He said nervously. “How is this possible?”

“What?” I said.

“You're a video game.” He said. "But I can feel you."

“Not happening.” I said with a slight whine, making him snort as he held back his laugh.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh.” He said. “Your face was priceless.”

“Get me out of here.” I demanded.

“I don’t know how.” He said. “Computer, release me from the game.”

“Certainly, have a good rest.” The man said just as the boy disappeared.

I looked around in confusion before he came back a minute later.

“I meant with her dumbass.” He growled, making me giggle.

“I don’t understand comment.” The man said.

The boy looked at me in worry.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to get you out.” He said. “Maybe I can if we beat the game.

“Just don’t get me killed.” I said

“I’ll try not.” He said. “Start game.”

“Certainly.” The man said just as a bedroom appeared around us.

“Really, now you take us to my room.” He said. “Are you hungry? I can make you some food.”

He walked to the door and opened it to see a black void.

“Nope, not out of the game.” He said as he closed the door and turned to me with discomfort on his face. “That would be creepy as hell if that was real life.”

I giggled as I nodded in agreement

“What is the point of this game?” He asked.

“To have fun.” The man said.

“Okay?” The boy said in confusion as he looked toward the voice. “Not helpful. What can we do?”

“Anything you desire.” The man said.

“Still not helpful.” He growled with aggravation filling his face, making me smile before he looked at me, then his eyes moved passed me with slight embarrassment on his face.

I looked back to see three hearts rising above me before disappearing as if I was in a cartoon and it was showing my crush.

“Oh come on, don’t show him that.” I growled, making the boy giggle.

“It’s okay I don’t mind your crush.” He said. “What’s your name?”

“Ella.” I said as I looked at him.

“My name is Dexter.” He said as he held out his hand, making me stare at it for a second, then grabbed it. “It’s nice to meet you Ella.”

I stared at him before he glanced passed me, then he giggled.

“Don’t be frustrated with the game showing me your nervousness and emotion.” He said.

“How can I not, it’s a nightmare.” I said, making him giggle.

“I don’t know how you got in the game.” He said, making me look above my head to see nothing, then looked to him.

“I don't’ know how you don’t see the thinking bubble above your head.

“It’s called a speech balloon.” I said.

“Oh, you must be a nerd.” He said.

“No I just like comics and video games.” I said.

“Me too.” He said, then he looked passed me.

“Stupid game is going to piss me off.” I growled, making him giggle.

“No need to start steaming out your ears.” He said.

“Seriously.” I grumbled, making him giggle with a grin as he nodded

. 

“My god I love this game.” He said.

“I’m not a game.” I said.

“Right sorry.” He said with slight confusion filling his face as I could see he still couldn’t tell if I wasn’t part of it.

“So what do you wish to do?” He asked, then looked above me. “Beside getting out. I don’t know how to do that.”

He looked to my stomach as it started to growl.

“Right, I’ll go make you something.” He said with a smile. “Take me to the kitchen.”

He disappeared.

“Don’t leave me!” I yelped.

“With her, stupid game.” His muffled growls sounded, making my surroundings change to a kitchen. “From now on bring her with me everywhere I go.”

“Ella, the mage has joined your party.” a voice said, making him look to it before to me in confusion.

“Okay.” He said In confusion, making me smile. “I’m not the best cook, but what do you want?”

“A tamale sounds nice.” I said.

“Um, I don’t know how to make that.” He said as doubt filled his face.

“It’s fine, I'll make it.” I said as I grabbed for the drawer, but my hand when right through it as character permission required appeared on the drawer. “Make what you know since you own me it seem.”

“No don’t be depressed.” He whined. “I refuse to own you by the way.”

He opened the cupboard.

“This game has some issues to fix.” He mumbled. “Why would they make her feel like that?”

I stared at him as he looked through the cupboard, then took a deep breath as I could see he still thought I was part of the game.

He grabbed a can of tuna with a box of macaroni and cheese, then a popup appeared with negative two dollars floated above his head.

“Really, is this some kind of role playing game.” He asked as he looked at it.

“Correct.” The man said.

“Me likey.” He said with an excited toothy grin, making me giggle before he looked at me, then smiled with embarrassment. “Sorry about that. I’m not matured to my age yet as some say.”

“It’s fine.” I said. “I like your personality so far.”

His face became flush before he started to cook.

“Where do I get more money.” He asked. “I don’t like being that low if I have to feed her.”

“I’m not a pet.” I said.

“Not meaning that.” he yelped, making me smile before he looked passed me.

I growled and grabbed a heart and crumbled it up before he smiled as he went back to the cooking.

“Answer me game?” He said.

“Through your computer in each room.” The man said. “You need to find a job.”

“Really, all out on going down my alley in a game.” He said with an excited smile. “Hardcore realistic choice sim game. The last owner really had good taste.”

He looked at me.

“What are you supposed to be, my girlfriend?” He asked, making me smile as I wouldn’t mind that, then he looked passed me with a smile.

“So going to kill this game.” I growled, making him giggle and went back to his cooking.

“I don’t mind.” He said. “Please don’t get too angry. I don’t want to be yelled at for no reason.”

Once the food was cooked, he turned to me and gave it to me.

“I know it’s not the best cooking, but I hope it fills you up.” He said as discomfort fill his face as if he didn’t like his cooking much.

I smiled as I took the bowl and started to eat, but I really tasted it, making me moan as I started to scarf it down from feeling starved. He smiled as he glanced passed me.

“Do you want me to eat you too hearts?” I growled, making him giggle. “Fucking hate this game.”

He giggled again as he walked to a laptop that was on the counter, then started to look for a job. I stared at him, then felt my crush really eat at me as I always wanted a boyfriend that was willing to take care of me. I walked to him and turned him to me before he looked passed me with disbelief, then I kissed him on the lips, making him stare out in disbelief.

“Sorry.” I said as I backed away.

He smiled as he shook his head.

“I didn't realize you like me that much.” He said, then looked above my head.

“No ignore that thought.” I yelped as he bit his lip.

“Why?” He asked. “I don't mind you wanting to get in my pants.”

I stared out in disbelief before I turned away.

“No don’t be scared.” He yelped as he grabbed my arm. “I’m sorry I said that.”

“No, it’s okay.” I said.

A zipper sounded, making me look to it to see him taking off his jacket as he stared at me nervously.

“You don’t have to do that.” I said.

“I kinda want to.” He said. “I didn’t realize this was an AO game.”

My face started to burn up, making him giggle.

“Do you want me to stop undressing.” He asked, making me stare in disbelief.

“No, continue.” I said, making his face become a cherry before he grabbed his pants button and pulled it apart.

My heart started to race when he let them fall, revealing a small mound under some underwear.

He smiled as he looked passed me before above my head and grinned.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m trying to not respond your thoughts and the games emojis. it’s just so funny.”

He reached for me and pulled me to him.

“Do your thought.” He said.

I smiled nervously as I started to take the rest of his clothes off, making me stare at his hard dick before glancing to his face.

“Sorry.” He said nervously.

“It’s normal.” I said. “Can we go somewhere else to do this?”

“Sure.” He said. “Take me to school.”

“School is out.” The man said.

“don’t care, this is one of my fetishes.” He said, making me giggle.

“Very good Ma’am.” The man said.

“Really, I'm not a girl and you didn't let me choose.” He grumbled, making me giggle again just as an empty class room appeared around me before he looked around. “This good?”

“Whatever floats your boat.” I said with a nervous grin, making him look passed me before he smiled and pulled me up and started to kiss me, then his face filled with confusion.

“What.” I said.

“I can feel you still.” He said, making me smile as he looked passed me and smiled. “Have at it.”

I grinned and started to kiss him some more.

“So wish I had someone like you in real life.” He said.

“Done.” I said. “I’ll gladly be yours.”

His face became more ripe.

“Don’t bust a vessel now.” I said with a giggle.

He smiled and grabbed my ass before feeling around.

“How did this come to be?” He mumbled.

“Shut up and do that impulse.” I said, making him giggle before he reached under my swimsuit with both hands and squeezed my ass cheeks.

A second later, he grabbed me and pushed me onto the teachers desk, making me look to his dick as it looked to be throbbing now. He moved down to my crotch and pulled my swimsuit aside before staring at my slit for a second, then he looked at me before starting to eat me out, making me gasp as his tongue felt divine. I fell flat with a moaned before I wrapped my legs around his head, making him giggle before he pushed his tongue deeper.

“Really you still can see my thoughts with your head half way up my pussy.” I moaned, making him nod with a giggle.

A few seconds later, he pulled away, making me look at him as he moved around the desk until he was above me. I looked to his dick before smiling as I realized he wanted his turn.

“Yep.” He said. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nope, I’m all yours.” I said and started to suck him upside-down when he got in reach.

“Oh fuck, how am I feeling this.” He moaned as he fell over me with disbelief on his face, making me snort. “I’ll try not to explode too fast, but this feels amazing.”

He started to let out short soft grunts as he started bucking his hips a minute later.

“I’m sorry I can’t last...” He whined just as he came into my mouth, making me pull away as I looked at him In disbelief.

He look to my thoughts before worry filled his face.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t think." He said. "I didn't mean to cum in your mouth.”

I stared at him, then sighed before his face filled with color.

“Gross.” He whined, making me giggle.

“No it wasn’t.” I said, making him gag as he turned away before I giggled again. “Can we take it home?”

He looked at me in disbelief, then he looked to my thoughts.

“I don’t own you.” He said in anger. “Stop thinking that.”

“Sorry, can we?” I asked, making him stare at my face, then smile.

“Sure.” I said. “I’m mean it’s not real. So what harm can it be?”

I stared at him as he walked around me before he got on top of me and started to kiss me.

“You are so beautiful.” He said as he stared into my eyes, making hearts start floating passed us before I growled as he giggled.

“No I will not just plunge it in you.” He growled. “I don't do sluts. I want to take my time and make you feel more than merchandise. You are my first girlfriend and I will treat you like it.”

I smiled as more hearts appeared, making him giggle.

“Ignore it.” He said as he started to kiss me, making me grab his head and kiss him back while I closed my eyes as I wanted to enjoy this.

“My god, those are the best things a girl has ever thought about me.” He said.

“Ignore that and make love with me.” I said, making him giggle before I wrapped my arms around him, then felt around his smooth and baby soft body.

“I’m not a baby.” He said.

“Fucking hate this game.” I growled, making him giggle.

“I’ll do my best to not respond.” He said as I found his ass and started to massage it.

“Damn your impatient.” he said. “How long have you been stuck in this game to be this horny?”

“Don’t know.” I said before I grabbed his dick and stroked it.

Then grabbed one of his hand to put it to my slit before putting the other one on my breast.

“Best game ever.” He mumbled as he started to grope and finger me, making me grunt from his fingers going in me.

“Shit.” He said. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin.”

“You are too.” I said. “Fair deal.”

He giggled, then sighed.

“fine, we’ll skip the foreplay.” He said.

“No ignore that.” I yelped.

“I’m not going to hate you for wanting to feel my love.” He said, making me open my eyes to see him staring at my thoughts.

“Y-yes, I love you.” He said nervously, making me giggle.

“Shut it.” He said with a smile, then grabbed my hand from his dick before lining himself up to me, making his face fill with nervousness before he looked to my thoughts.

“No I will not back out.” He said and pushed into me before grunting with disbelief on his face. “Way better than I imagined.”

I smiled just as the room flooded with hearts.

“Shit, don’t melt with that feeling.” He said with disbelief while staring at all the hearts.

“Oh trust me, I'm going to do more than melt when I'm done with you.” I said and flipped him to his back before I took over.

He stared into my eyes that quickly filled with pleasure before he smiled, then he kissed me.

“I do love you.” He said.

“Good.” I said as I laid my head on his chest and stared to kiss it as I felt into bliss from him filling me so perfectly.

“I hope we can breathe with all those hearts filling the room.” He mumbled, making me giggle.

A few second later, I felt my climax approaching.

“Really, I always wanted to feel that.” He said. “Let her blow.”

I smiled as I started to grunt with soft moans, then let out a long one as my body constricted and convulsed, making him moan.

“Damn you can squeeze.” He moaned, making me smile. “In or out? Quickly.”

“It don’t matter.” I said.

“It does to me.” He whined. "Quickly or stop moving."

“Then in.” I said. “I’ll gladly take your baby if you don’t abandon me.”

He looked to my face in disbelief, then he shook his head.

“I will not abandon you.” He said before he grabbed my ass and pulled me down before cumming inside.

The hearts flourished even more as my energy faded rapidly.

“Take us back to my room.” He said. “Time for bed for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
